An I/O link (interconnect) is a link that connects I/O devices to a host system. The I/O link can be shared by several hardware and/or software modules either within an operating system or across multiple operating systems. An I/O error on such shared link may impact the modules sharing that link. An error may be introduced during configuration of the host system or during run time of the host system. If there is a malfunctioning I/O device or if an I/O device and/or a software module controlling the devices/system do not have capability to handle I/O errors then it may become critical to handle I/O error to avoid malfunctioning of the host system. An error introduced by any of the I/O device on the I/O link may be critical enough to cause a host system crash.